


Drive-In Anniversary

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SanversSummerCrush2019, anniversary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex surprises Maggie with a date to a Drive-In for their Anniversary.





	Drive-In Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlylerWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlylerWarrior/gifts).



> For Meral, aka FlylerWarrior. I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you have a great summer!

After what seemed like an hour drive, Maggie was seriously wondering where, Alex was taking her for their anniversary. She regretted agreeing to be blindfolded because the anticipation was killing her. “Seriously, Danvers… can’t you just tell me?” She asked for like the millionth time in the past hour. 

“Nope.” Alex said, Maggie knew without looking that Alex had that cute smug grin on her face. _Damn that grin… I can’t resist that face._

Maggie sighed and settled down in the seat, determined to see this through. She rolled her eyes at the untended pun. _I’m losing it._

“Can you at least tell me how long until we get there?” Maggie mumbled softly, scratching at the fabric over her ear. “This thing is getting itchy.” 

“About 15 minutes or so, can you wait that long?” Alex asked, sounding a bit concerned. 

Maggie sighed. “Of course. I’m just really excited to see what this big surprises is that you have been planning for ages now.” Maggie felt Alex take her hand and she smiled at the feeling of her wife’s skin on her own. 

“I’m excited for you to see what it is… you are going to love it… I hope.” Maggie could practically feel Alex’s nervous excitement and rubbed her thumb along the back of Alex’ hand soothingly. 

“Of course I will love it… It’s from you.” Maggie said, giving Alex a smile. Then she settled her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, content on resting now that she knew how close they were. 

A little while later she felt the car slowing down and she could hear Alex roll down her window. 

“Hello, Welcome to… oh?” A man’s voice said. He stopped abruptly and Maggie smiled when she heard the familiar leather crinkle that indicated that Alex was showing him her badge. 

“Oh yes… right this way Agent Danvers.” The man seemed to be smiling so Maggie realized that Alex must have working something out before hand. _Of course she did… Alex is nothing but a planner._

“Thank you.” Alex said, and the car started moving again. They drove for a few feet before Alex put the car in park. 

“Ok, here, let me get this off, but still keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them, ok?” Alex said. 

“Ok.” Maggie said, and then she felt Alex’s hands on her face. The blindfold came off and Maggie reached up a hand to scratch her face and her ears. She still kept her eyes shut, waiting for Alex to say that it was ok. 

“Ok, open your eyes!” Alex said, and Maggie did. In front of her was an old fashioned drive in movie theater and Maggie’s eyes started to water. 

“You remembered!” She said, leaning across the seat to give Alex a hug. 

“Of course I did… I remember most everything you say. You said that it was on your bucket list to visit a drive in theater and here we are. Not only are we seeing a movie on the big screen, but I arranged it so we get to have a private tour of the place before the movie starts.” Alex said, pushing back a lock of Maggie’s hair and looking into her eyes. “This is ok right? For our anniversary I mean and…” 

“Shut up, Nerd.” Maggie said, before kissing her. “This is the best present I’ve gotten. I'm going to have to work really hard to top this for next year.” 

“You know you don’t have too… any day we get to spend together is the best day.” Alex replied softly. 

Maggie’s heart melted. _God she was married to the perfect woman._ “I know that I don’t have too, I want too. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, leaning forward to kiss her again. “Happy Anniversary.” 

“Happy Anniversary, Babe.” Maggie replied. She was about to kiss her wife again when a gentle knock on the car window made them both jump. 

“Excuse me, Agent Danvers…. Sorry to bother you ma’am. We are ready for you in the booth.” An older gentleman said, from outside. He was dressed in a polo shirt with the Drive-in’s logo on it and a pair of dark slacks. He looked very official and Maggie was impressed as she climbed out of the car and came around to Alex’s side. 

The man stepped aside to let Alex out and then held out his hand for them both to shake. “Welcome to Glenview Drive-In Theater. My name is Robert, one of the managers and I’m honored that you could join us this evening.” 

“Thank you Robert, we are honored to be here. I’ve always wanted to go to a theater like this when I was a kid but the last one in our area closed before I could.” Maggie said, shaking his hand eagerly. 

“It’s a shame that so many of these old theaters closed and got torn down. So much history. But they are making a comeback as you can see here. “ He gestured to the park around them. “I was always my dream to own a place like this, I enjoyed coming to my local drive-in so often as a kid. When I retired, my partner and I decided to buy this place and build it back up. We are lucky that we had enough money to invest into bringing this theatre back to its old glory and to make the conversion to digital. Not many people do.” 

“How much did it cost to convert to digital?” Maggie asked curiously. 

“A little over $70,000 dollars, but depending on what brand and equipment you go with it can cost $200,000. But it’s worth it when we get to show current movies, like Captain Marvel and Avengers: Endgame. The ticket sales on those two movies alone so far have put us in the green this month. It’s a hard business, but it’s worth it.” The screams of laughing children made them all turn to look over at the playground a little ways away. Three kids about ages 7-11 were chasing each other around the jungle gym as their parents watched nearby their arms wrapped around each other. 

Maggie and Alex exchanged glances and grabbed hands, feeling as safe and as comfortable here as those kids. 

“See.” Robert continued as they started walking. “This is why I do this… so that families can have a fun and safe environment to make memories together. Plus as a gay man, I love the idea that young kids who are just coming out and exploring their sexuality have this place as a safe spot to bring their dates and have those first time dating experiences same as the straight kids.” 

“That is amazing!” Maggie said, giving Alex’s hand a squeeze. She wondered what it would have been like to have that, to be able to come here as a 16 year old with a girl and know that it was ok to hold her hand or to kiss her, not only because it was dark and they were alone in the car, but because the guy running it had her back. That was such a profound feeling. 

Robert paused when they reached the projection booth and unlocked the door. Then he waited for them to pass before following them inside. They climbed the stairs until they reached the top. A man was already in there, fiddling with a computer. He looked up as they entered. 

“You must be the Danvers’… Welcome to Glenview!” He said holding out his hand. “I’m Allan, Robert’s better half. Happy Anniversary!” 

Maggie blushed. “Thank you! This has been the best gift so far.” She squeezed Alex’s hand. Alex just beamed at her. 

“As you can see this is our projection booth.” Allan said motioning to the tiny space around him. “Once upon a time, this held a projector and a reel of film, but as you can see we improved the tech. Now it holds a computer and a digital projector. The picture gets cast to the screen over there, and as for the sound.” He pointed towards a set up in the corner of the booth. “We have it set up to where the sound will play over the radio, all you have to do is tune it to the right channel on your car radio. It used to be FM or AM only, which we still use but we also have a channel on Satellite radio to make sure that cars that have that capability get the best sound quality.” 

“How do you get the movies that you are going to show?” Alex asked curiously. “I know before they sent you the film on a reel, but now how does it work?” Allan smiled at her, realizing that he was in the presence of a fellow nerd. 

“Sometimes they send us a special copy of the film on a disk, like a blu-ray but most of the time we are allowed access to a special file share that allows us to view the movie over the internet. It allows us to make a copy in case the internet is down, which then we burn it to a disc here.” He pointed to stack of discs under the table in a container. “Obviously we aren’t allowed to make more than one, nor are we allowed to share it. Once the movie goes off the market, we destroy the copy or we may be subjected to huge fines or jail time if we are caught in possession of it. It isn’t worth it.” 

“No it isn't.” Alex remarked and Allen suddenly remembered that Robert told him that she was an FBI agent and that her partner was a cop. He grinned. 

“What movie are we seeing tonight?” Maggie asked, realizing that Alex hadn’t told her. 

Allan grinned. “Captain Marvel.” 

Maggie squealed and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. “Yes… you are the best.” 

Alex blushed and kissed her softly. “Happy Anniversary, my love.” 

“Happy anniversary, babe.” Maggie said, kissing her again and then pulled back. 

Allan and Robert were looking at them with huge grins. “You two are so cute.” Allan commented. “Young love… do you remember us being that young, Robby?” 

Robert smiled as his partner. “I thought that we still were.” His gray eyes were gleaming with love and memories. Then he kissed him softly before pulling back. “We should let you get back to what you were doing, love. We still have a few things left to see.” 

“Alright.” Allan gave him a quick hug and then pulled away. “See you soon, babe. Enjoy the movie, love birds.” He called over to Alex and Maggie who still wrapped up in the other’s arms. 

Alex looked over at him. “We will, thank you for showing this to us, this is really cool.” 

“My pleasure.” Allan said, giving them a playful bow. “Now go get yourselves some snacks. You can’t watch a movie without snacks.” 

With one final thank you and goodbye, Alex, Maggie and Robert turned and headed down the stairs and back outside. 

“Your husband is really nice.” Maggie said softly. 

“Thank you. We’ve been together for almost 20 years, been married for ten of those years. But it still seems like yesterday that I met him for the first time.” Robert said dreamily. 

Alex and Maggie looked at each other. “We know the feeling. We both are very lucky.” 

“We are.” Robert acknowledged. “I’ve very much enjoyed spending time with the two of you, and I’m honored that you could let two old gays like us celebrate your anniversary with you. Anytime you want to come back let me know, and maybe the next time Allan and I can treat you to dinner before hand.” 

“It’s a deal.” Maggie said as they walked over towards the concessions stand to finish the tour. 

A half an hour later they were back in their car, loaded down with food and snacks. The sun was just beginning to set and Maggie was practically bouncing in her seat in excitement. Alex laughed and leaned over to kiss her head before taking a drink of her soda. “Having fun?” She asked softly. 

Maggie gave her a look. “Of course I am, this is the coolest present anyone has given me. I really enjoyed the tour and I really enjoyed meeting Robert and Allan. Only you, my love would have found the only drive-in in California run by family.” 

Alex grinned and pulled her closer. “I saw a flyer in the Community Center and then I overheard one of the kids talking about seeing Love, Simon here, and I knew that it was perfect.” 

“It really is… this is something I’ve been wanting to do since I was a kid. It’s something that all of the older kids talked about. Going on a date to the Drive-in and holding hands under the stars.” She laughed. “I guess there were probably doing more than that, but I didn’t understand that at the time. There was just something romantic about it.” She paused and leaned her head against Alex’s shoulder, needing her wife’s warmth and comfort for the next part. 

“Eliza and I talked about going once on weekend when it opened in the summer, but then everything fell apart.” Maggie sighed. “It felt like a foolish childhood dream after that.” She pulled back to look up at her wife, brown eyes filled with both tears and happiness. “Thank you for giving me a little piece of my childhood back.” 

Alex leaned down to kiss her softly. “Anytime.” She whispered against Maggie’s lips and wrapped her arms fully around her wife. “I like this already, I don’t have to worry about people giving us funny looks.” 

“One cool thing about the Drive-in experience vs. a normal Theater, is freedom. We can eat what we want, cuddle or talk if we want to…” She ran her fingers teasingly down Alex’s side. “... or not watch the movie at all if we wanted too.” 

Alex laughed. “True, but I’m guessing this is one time you are going to choose watching a movie over making love, am I right?” 

Maggie leaned close and kissed Alex again, before pulling back to give her a serious expression. “Only when it’s Captain Marvel at a Drive-in.” She said, her eyes sparkling with joy. “But I won’t be opposed to a good old fashioned high school make-out session in honor of the location, at least until the movie starts.” 

“Deal.” Alex said, with a laugh. “Happy Anniversary, Maggie. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Nerd…. So so much. Happy Anniversary, Alex. Here’s too many more.” She sealed her vow with a kiss as they settled into to enjoy their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research into Drive-ins to try and make this authentic as possible, but I did take a few liberties since this is fictional, so any mistakes or inaccuracies are my own. If you are lucky enough to have a Drive-in near you this summer, I hope this story inspires you to go check it out, so that we can keep these pieces of history alive. Trust me, it will be worth it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Happy Summer and Sanvers is Endgame!


End file.
